Station Square
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Hedgehogs...robots...pizza...Chaos...yep. Just another day in this city.
1. Chapter 1

**Station Square**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

Station Square is a city that's filled with many people, as well as many popular attractions that are different from the ones that strangely enough, are found in Seaside Hill. It is also the location of a local Pizza Hut run by an anthropomorphic crocodile and has a silver skinned anthromorphc hedgehog as one of its employees. Today, E-123 Omega was blasting through Eggman's bad consumer models, which somehow got into Station Square all the way from Seaside Hill, when E-102 Gamma noticed him.

"You must really love blasting those consumer models." Gamma stated. "For an evil genius, that doctor could come up with better models."

"The only good models he could make are us E-Series robots." Omega pointed out.

Gamma crossed his robotic left arm and his machine gun right arm. "Still, nothing interesting ever happens here on Station Square. The only interesting things in Station Square happen in the local Pizza Hut where the fleshy anthromorphic hedgehogs and that crocodile are at.

Omega blasted the last of the consumer models. "What about the time it was attacked by Perfect Chaos?"

Gamma shook his head. "You just described an alternate version of a Godzilla attack. Speaking of which, are you aware that there will be a new version of Godzilla coming out?"

"That fleshy director Gareth Edwards is out of his mind." Omega added.

Sonic the Hedgehog suddenly ran by, with Amy Rose chasing after him, it being just another day in the life of this lovely couple.

"At least he doesn't have to deal with the same stuff that many of us deal with." Gamma mentioned. "Anyway, you want to go get a pizza at Pizza Hut?"

Omega shook his head. "We are robots. We do not eat the same food that fleshy characters eat."

Gamma placed his robotic left hand on Omega's shoulder. "I never said we would be eating the pizza."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat and Cream the Rabbit were conversing with each other as they walked down the street that had Pizza Hut in it.

"That was really immature, what you guys did to me." Blaze told Amy and Cream. "I mean seriously, haven't you two realized by now that I don't like being farted on?"

Cream slapped Blaze on the back, much to her discontent. "Oh lighten up, Blaze! It was just a joke!"

"Yeah! You need to learn to lighten up every once in a while." Amy told her. "In fact, I got something that'll cheer you right up!"

Amy pulled out a mini sized wooden dummy that resembled Espio, sticking her hand inside. "Hello. My name is Espio, and I love to dance." Amy spoke, imitating Espio's voice. "Do you like to dance?"

Blaze giggled, unable to help yourself. "I guess that is pretty funny!"

Espio walked outside of the Pizza Hut to take out the trash, much to his dismay, when he noticed the three girls laughing. He also noticed the mini sized version of himself.

"What the hell?" he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver the Hedgehog was roaming around Station Square, delivering pizzas to its random citizens. "Man, delivering pizzas is hard..." he muttered. "I mean, this city's so big! And that yellow sponge and that squid only ever had to do it once!"

Silver rang the doorbell to one of the local apartments, a random guy named Tom appearing at the door.

"Congratulations sir! Your Pizza Hut pizza is here!" Silver told him.

"Wow, thanks I've been dying for one of these." Tom responded.

Suddenly, Silver was tacked by a mysterious red fox, being tied up and thrown aside, grabbing the pizza from the poor silver anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"This one's on the house!" the red fox yelled in a female's voice, throwing the pizza in Tom's face.

"What the hell?" Silver screamed, still tied up. "What was that for?"

"Relax, you stubborn silver freak. He ate the whole thing in one bite, no drink or anything!" the red fox told him.

"That's great, but-" Silver took a good look at the red fox. "**Fiona!?"** he gasped, gaping in shock. "I thought you were in jail!"

"I was, but I got out, no thanks to you!" Fiona told him. "A tall green man helped me escape." she grinned sinisterly. "How, you ask? Let's just say I convinced him to help."

The scene cut to Luigi being in jail after being arrested by Goomboss and King Bob-omb, being curled up in a ball for some reason, then it cut back to Fiona and Silver.

"Why the hell would you do this? I was about to rip off part of the transcript from a one episode of a certain yellow sponge!" Silver complained.

"Because it's fun to mess with people!" Fiona stated. "Especially since you've messed with my boyfriend Scourge in the past."

Silver untied himself with his physo-kinesis. "And you're sure this isn't just another excuse for the author to put you in his fanfics?"

"That doesn't matter!" Fiona pulled out a grappling hook, shooting it at one of the nearby buildings. "You've got more pizzas to deliver anyway! Unlike that meddling sponge." she told him as she swung off.

_"Oh, my aching dreadlocks."_ Silver moaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Omega and Gamma were both blasting bad consumer models together, the two of them literally having a blast as the bad consumer models continued to come in from Seaside Hill just for the sake of being blasted to bits by two of Eggman's E-series robots.

"Omega, I do not think many has realized this, but we are robots created by Eggman blasting other robots created by Eggman. We are literally blasting our own brethren, which seems ironic." Gamma told him.

"Do not think of it that way, Gamma." Omega responded. "When I am with Shadow and Rouge, I am as much a part of the team as they are."

Gamma lowered his gun arm in confusion. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I am saying, that it does not matter where you come from. What matters is what you make of yourself." Omega stated, providing a good example for other readers and E-series robots everywhere.

"Whatever. If you have nothing else to say, let us get back to what we were doing." Gamma stated, raising his gun arm again at the bad consumer models.

Then, all of a sudden, the G.U.N. truck came by, flattening the rest of the consumer models, the G.U.N truck's abrupt appearance being rather fortunate for once.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver was carrying several boxes of pizza, when he was suddenly tripped by Fiona Fox, who smirked sinisterly at the silver colored hedgehog's misfortune.

"Watch your step, pizza delivery boy! The streets are dangerous!" Fiona told him.

Silver got up, dusting himself off. "You did that on purpose!" he exclaimed.

Fiona chuckled. "Sure I did!"

Silver used his telekinetic powers to pick up the boxes of Pizza, but the GUN truck suddenly went by, flattening all the boxes with the pizzas still in them, creating a cheesy mess.

"No! Vector's gonna kill me for this!" Silver exclaimed, shaking his head in shock. "It's bad enough that Scourge is always messing with me when I'm inside Pizza Hut."

"Exactly!" Fiona stated. "If my boyfriend is a scourge to you inside Pizza Hut, and I'm a scourge to you outside Pizza Hut, then you will be miserable almost all the time!"

Silver clenched his fists. "Oh yeah? Let's see how you like this!" He then lifted Fiona with his psychic powers, before the GUN truck suddenly came back running him over and flattening him.

"Good luck with the pizzas now, boy!" Fiona teased.


	6. Chapter 6

Omega and Gamma were patrolling Station Square for any consumer models that might ben roaming the area, when they noticed the GUN truck, which was turned over and had crashed through a nearby building.

"Omega, do you not believe what I am seeing now?" Gamma asked him in his robotic voice.

"It would seem that the GUN Truck has been stopped." Omega responded.

"But that is impossible. The GUN Truck is supposed to be an unstoppable menace to wherever it goes. It could never be stopped. Not like this." Gamma stated, feeling confused.

"How could the might GUN truck have fallen anyway?" Omega asked himself.

* * *

_Earlier that day, Amy Rose was walking through Station Square, rubbing her growling stomach after having had one too many slices of pizza from Pizza Hut. Amy bent over in pain as the GUN truck came up behind her, groaning and farting loudly, her strong gas causing the GUN truck to skid, turn over and fall, crashing into one of the local buildings, greatly ruining its integrity as Amy's farts started sounding wet._

_"Oh man, it's one thing for me to pass gas like this, but making a mess in more ways than one is ridiculous!" she commented, a brassy poot lifting her red dress for several seconds._

* * *

Silver walked by, surprised to see the GUN truck turned over. "Well that's never happened before." he stated.

"No it has not." Gamma added.

Silver put the pizzas down gently with his telekinetic powers. "Finally, a chance to see who drives this stupid thing!" he exclaimed, feeling curious as he approached the front of the truck.

Then, out of the blue, several saw blades popped out of the GUN truck's back, one of them nearly sawing the silver anthromorphic hedgehog in half, much to his shock as the truck used the saw blades to lift itself back up, the truck being back upright again as it drove right through the damaged building, putting it out of its misery as the building collapsed right as the GUN truck passed through, leaving behind nothing but a pile of rubble.

"There you have it. The GUN truck cannot be stopped, and we will never know who drives it." Omega stated.

Silver crossed his arms in defeat. "Ah whatever. I got more pizzas to deliver anyway." Silver used his telekinesis to pick up his boxes of pizzas, mumbling to himself as he walked away, feeling peeved about his failure.


End file.
